


花期。

by techiko777



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techiko777/pseuds/techiko777
Summary: 黑白小破车。一滴没有了。





	花期。

**Author's Note:**

> 黑白小破车。  
> 一滴没有了。

卧室里信息素的味道相互纠缠。  
  
温和的青草味跟甘冽的葡萄酒味在空气中流动，形成了奇妙的化学反应。  
  
被欲望烧得一塌糊涂的大脑完全由着身体支配，白岩瑠姫死命揪着安藤诚明的衣领却使不上劲，他忍不住委屈得带上哭腔撒娇，“解开……给我……”  
  
安藤诚明双眼微微泛红，理智在崩塌边缘游走，却还是强行克制自己，“别急，我会给你临时标记的。”  
  
拉过白岩瑠姫急不可耐的双手，安藤诚明小心翼翼在他发顶落下安抚轻吻。  
  
从额角到眼角再到嘴角的痣。  
  
却是还未染上欲望的纯粹。  
  
用手护住白岩瑠姫的后脑勺，安藤诚明慎重地翻身将白岩瑠姫压在身下。  
  
他紧紧注视着白岩瑠姫溢出嘤咛的红润唇瓣，一时没了动作。  
  
白岩瑠姫却不管不顾地迎着唇撞了上去。  
  
一发不可收拾。  
  
*  
  
被剥光的白岩瑠姫就像神台被献祭的羊羔。  
  
白皙的皮肤被情欲点缀成了粉色，与附在他身上的安藤诚明晕染出色情的肤色差与体型差。  
  
安藤诚明终于吻上他肖想已久的唇瓣，唇瓣主人随着唇舌间的你来我往跟着释出甜蜜喘息，听起来乖得不得了。  
  
“……好可爱。”他的声音跟着吻向下滑到白岩瑠姫胸前，落在了心脏的位置，遵循本心发出喟叹。  
  
彼此的双手互相探寻着对方的身体，蜿蜒而下。  
  
安藤诚明才知道这是一具虽然薄弱却柔韧的身体，可以随着他的想像恣意摆弄。  
  
但他还是忍不住收敛起力道。  
  
打开白岩瑠姫细直的双腿，白岩瑠姫顺势将双腿盘在了他的腰间，目光迷离地用脚跟敲打着他的后背，无言地催促着。  
  
安藤诚明将自己挺翘的性器与白岩瑠姫的搁在一处，手法不够娴熟地搓动着，一手试探着去摸白岩瑠姫的后穴。  
  
入手处黏湿一片，淋漓不堪。  
  
安藤诚明加快搓动速度，白岩瑠姫发出黏稠的呻吟，直直射在了安藤诚明的腹肌上，向下沿着腹沟滴落在了安藤诚明的性器上，黑与白的对比，编织成上乘的情欲。  
  
他已经是一坛酿好的葡萄酒，完全向安藤诚明敞开了身体，等着他的肆意品评。  
  
“那我……进去了。”安藤诚明提着性器在白岩瑠姫的穴口徘徊，咬着牙往里撞。  
  
穴口被凿成性器的形状，白岩瑠姬小声啜泣，眼梢流下生理性的眼泪，安藤诚明却不知道他是爽的还是疼的。  
  
他上前温柔舔舐，性器跟着在穴内戳动，白岩瑠姫哼叫出声，“太大了……轻、轻一点……”  
  
后穴却食之髓味地继续吞食着。  
  
“……抱歉。”被穴口夹到头皮发麻的安藤诚明似是而非地说着抱歉的话，一直被欲念灼烧的理智终于全面崩盘。  
  
他不再客气自制，捞起白岩瑠姫的双腿死死钉在自己胯间顶弄，一次又一次地深入浅出。  
  
白岩瑠姬终于断断续续地哭了出来，仰着头咬着唇，眼角绯红地承受着安藤诚明的操弄，身体跟意识的发情热终于得到了缓解。  
  
他再次被安藤诚明送上了高潮。  
  
还没来得及欣赏意识海中轰然炸裂的火树银花，安藤诚明已经托起白岩瑠姫的身子让他夸坐在了自己身上，猛地一下体位变化只能让安藤诚明的性器进入得更深，身体深处似乎有什么东西被戳到了，又疼又麻，白岩瑠姫捂着肚子发出虚弱的拒绝，“不要了……”  
  
安藤诚明满脸薄汗，眼睛发红地盯着他高潮后诱人的神色，下身继续暴风骤雨般地颠簸着。  
  
“呜……不要……坏掉了……”白岩瑠姫哭着求饶。  
  
安藤诚明低头用犬齿去啃咬他的锁骨，去舔弄他的乳尖，仍旧不肯放过他地执意往深处操弄，用绵长而深重的方式加深快感余韵。  
  
α本能告诉安藤诚明，他操到ο的生殖腔了，只要操开这个腔口成结，怀中漂亮香甜的ο就会为自己怀孕。  
  
“好疼……！”ο崩溃的哭喊呻吟让安藤诚明抓住了一丝清明，本能跟理智开始拉扯，最终却是α本能占据了上峰，零散的理智在失控前只能让他蠕动嘴唇吐出一句：“……抱歉……”  
  
他紧紧禁锢住怀中的ο——不惜用让他发疼的方式，他温柔地舔吻着ο后颈上敏感的腺体，性器却发狠地操开了ο的生殖腔。  
  
犬齿咬住腺体注入信息素。  
  
性器在生殖腔内成结射精。  
  
这是α对ο的完全标记。  
  
白岩瑠姫突出的肩胛骨仿佛振翅的蝴蝶，却只能落入这个沧海般的男人怀里。  
  
他只能随波逐流。  
  
卧室里的信息素味道开始有了变化，循着最原始的冲动构成了甜美的喘息，融化于反复吟唱的韵律中。  
  
*  
  
当白岩瑠姫从第一轮的发情热中醒过来的时候，暮色已经开始四合。  
  
他一睁眼就看到床下正跪的α——姿势端正地挨着床头柜，卧室的窗帘密密地缝合着，唯一的光源来自于床头柜上的台灯，在暖黄的灯光下，α的棱角格外分明，睫毛也分毫必现。  
  
一捕捉到他的视线，α漂亮的眼睛立刻看了过来，“醒了吗？身体还好吗？”  
  
α的声音仿佛一个开关，让白岩瑠姫不得不想起不久前在他耳边缠绕的低喘沉吟。  
  
……不是梦。  
  
白岩瑠姫的大脑终于彻底清醒。  
  
他是大致能想起之前发生了些什么的。  
  
比如他是如何敞开身子纠缠着α求欢，如何在α身下婉转呻吟热情回应α的占有。  
  
这些他通通都能想起来——倒不如想不起来。  
  
他回避着α的目光，小心翼翼地拉高被子捂住滚烫的脸，试图继续装睡。  
  
“对不起！”α洪亮的声音传来。  
  
白岩瑠姫悄悄瞄了一眼，看见保持着正跪姿势的α表情诚恳地看着他，“咚”地一声，是土下座地板磕到头的声音。  
  
“诶——！”想伸手去扶住床畔的α，白岩瑠姫猛地坐了起来，身体却软绵绵的不受控制，被子也从他身上滑落下来，露出了斑斑点点的纵欲痕迹。  
  
“小心！”α的反应很迅速，起身立刻扶住白岩瑠姫赤裸的肩膀，手掌宽大厚实，却仿佛带着能灼伤人的热度。  
  
细心地加固了几个软垫，让白岩瑠姫能舒服地靠在床头，α的脸颊似乎微微泛红，不动声色地用被子盖住白岩瑠姫裸露在外的上半身。  
  
“……太唐突了，我应该先自我介绍的。”α垂下头神色懊恼地含含糊糊嘀咕了一句。  
  
再次抬头，α眼神坦诚明亮，“我叫安藤诚明。”  
  
我知道啊。  
  
白岩瑠姫这样想着，这确实是跟他记忆中的名字如出一辙。  
  
“我很抱歉因为一些……不可抗因素，”安藤诚明停顿了一下，音量陡然变大，“不，是我的原因，让临时标记变成了完全标记，我不奢望取得原谅，但是我希望能够让我负责！”  
  
起身，安藤诚明向床上的白岩瑠姫深深地鞠了一躬，“等陪伴你度过发情期之后我会去申请婚姻届的！  
  
诶？发情期？  
  
白岩瑠姫感觉自己终于抓到了重点。  
  
*  
  
因为女性化的漂亮面容跟过于单薄的身体，二十岁以前的白岩瑠姫一直是被当做ο养育的。  
  
他学习过发情期、临时标记、完全标记这些名词，也明白它们背后深刻的含义。  
  
但是二十岁生日以后，他就不需要也丢掉了这些知识。  
  
因为他成为了一个β。  
  
谁能想到一年之后跟他刚上完床的α却说要陪他度过发情期？  
  
他感受到了荒诞，β哪有什么发情期？  
  
没有信息素指引所谓的“真爱”，大众眼中的α跟β不过是419的关系罢了……他俩，恐怕，无外乎也是。  
  
“你在说什么……我是一个β！”白岩瑠姫觉得好笑又无奈。  
  
“哈？”安藤诚明不可置信地看着他，“怎么可能？你明明是货真价实的ο！我之前、我们之前才……”安藤诚明涨红了脸，有些露骨的词汇却无法吐露出口，他挠挠头，谨慎地改变了措辞，“你没闻到自己的味道变了吗？”  
  
“β哪有味道……”白岩瑠姫鼓着脸颊回嘴。  
  
等等……！味道！葡萄！酒！  
  
白岩瑠姫突然慌张地看向安藤诚明。  
  
*  
  
“我跟事务所请了一周的假，应该能够好好陪你度过发情期。”挂断电话，安藤诚明转头对白岩瑠姫如是说道。  
  
“你怎么说的？”白岩瑠姫坐在床上一边吃着安藤诚明提供的蛋包饭补充体力，一边斜着眼睛看他。  
  
“我说……我的ο发情期到了。”  
  
“……你的事务所怎么说？”  
  
“事务所说要我好好照顾你。”  
  
“……真好，俳优真好！”鼓着腮帮子的白岩瑠姫狠狠地咀嚼着口中的食物，“那我该怎么说？我的事务所包括我自己都一直以为我！是！一！个！β！一个β偶像！”  
  
“……实话实说吧，撒谎不好。”安藤诚明耐心地听着白岩瑠姫抱怨，认真地给出建议，“毕竟，一个谎言至少需要一百个谎言来圆谎。”  
  
“那我这样说？我也不知道自己为什么会推迟了一年才分化成ο？”  
  
“不行！”白岩瑠姫立即自行否决，“我的粉丝会觉得我欺骗了他们！”  
  
“你如果选择说谎，才是欺骗了他们。”

因为是临时出门，白岩瑠姫并没有带上手机，所以跟安藤诚明借了电话。  
  
“……”在拨号界面输入经纪人的电话号码，白岩瑠姫却迟迟无法下定决心按下拨号键。

他努力思索了一下，在还没想出完美的解决方案之前，意识却再一次混沌，他的脸颊飞快泛起酡红，体内涌起一股股热潮。  
  
“唔……又开始了……”他下意识攥紧手中的手机。  
  
“再喝一口牛奶，保存体力。”他听到安藤诚明这样说着，微凉的玻璃杯口就凑在他的唇边，他顺从地喝了一口，入口冰凉，很舒服，让他燥热的身体得到了缓和。  
  
白岩瑠姬意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，下一秒，牛奶杯被移开，α温热的唇凑了上来。  
  
α仿佛要将他狼吞虎咽般地掠夺着他口腔中残余的牛奶与空气，白岩瑠姫也只能小声地跟着娇喘，再一次被α裹挟而来的欲念之火焚烧殆尽。  



End file.
